The invention relates to a release arrangement for a clutch arranged in the drive line between engine and gear of a motor vehicle.
From U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,500, a release system , especially for a motor vehicle clutch, is known which comprises a release fork which is mounted pivotably at its one end on a housing part, is connected at its other end with an actuating device, and is penetrated in an opening by the gear shaft and partially by the release bearing in a region lying therebetween.
In this known release system the release fork comprises an opening in order to guarantee sufficient space for the passage of the sliding sleeve of the release bearing and of the gear shaft.
To an increasing extent however the gears and the internal combustion engines for a car are manufactured at different locations and joined together with the body only in final assembly. The release fork and also the release bearing are components which are to be associated with the gear. They are also to be prefitted on the gear before assembly with the internal combustion engine. Before the fitting of gear and engine however the release bearing is merely axially pushed loosely with the sliding sleeve on to a tube on the gear.
It is therefore the problem of the present invention to prevent loss of the release bearing during transport of the gear by means which are simple in production and handling.